Sonja's Life
by 1ImperfectBlessing
Summary: Christopher is in love with Sonja and she is in love with him too. There is one problem though. Sonja is in an abusive relationship with Brandon and is afraid to leave. What happens when she turns to LaSalle for help? Will they finally get together? Mainly LaSalle and Percy but will include the whole team. Please R/R I don't own any of the characters except Brandon.
1. Chapter 1

Christopher sat staring at her. He didn't understand why, but she drove him crazy. It was something about her that made him worry. She was always pushing him away and she never wanted to go out with the team for drinks anymore. He could only hope that there was not anybody else. He loved her and would move heaven and earth to make her happy. He had seen the bruises on her arm and thought it was from the fight she had with the suspect earlier. He just wanted to hold her and comfort her.

Sonja was finishing up her paperwork, oblivious to the that that LaSalle was staring. She just wanted to get home before her boyfriend did. If he beat her there, it would be bad for her. She was already sore and bruised from the fight they had the night before. She didn't understand why he treated her the way he did. He always accused her of cheating on him. He made her feel like everything was her fault. She was deep in thought when her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She listened to her boyfriend as he told her to get home. She tried to tell him she was still working but every time she started to speak, she was cut off. She looked over at LaSalle and saw hurt in his eyes. As she ended the call with her boyfriend, she looked up and called Christopher's name.

"Chris, I have a huge favor to ask you. Can I stay at your place tonight? I'm not sure it's safe for me to go home right now." She couldn't look up at him but she knew she owed him an explanation. "I promise I will explain everything when I'm ready. Please, just for tonight." She hoped he would say yes. She didn't have the energy to be used as a punching bag by Brandon.

LaSalle was hurt to find out that she had a boyfriend but he could not say no to her when he looked into her eyes and saw fear and pain. He nodded a yes at her and grabbed her bag. As he led her out to his car, he didn't ask any questions. "Anytime you need to crash at my place, it's open. I'll wait for you to come to me and talk when you're ready," he told her. He didn't want to push too hard. He knew she needed help and he was willing to give it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonja was grateful to have a friend like Christopher. She was glad that she didn't have to go home to Brandon tonight. She was in thought the whole ride to LaSalle's house. She was trying to figure out how she got to this place. She just wanted to understand her situation. She loved Brandon, but she wasn't in love with him. She knew there was no way she could live without him though. Nobody else would want her the way Brandon did. That's the reason she stayed. Her heart belong to Christopher but she knew he was not interested in her. She was not attractive and she was lucky to have someone in her corner. She just wished she didn't have to take the hits.

LaSalle thought to himself. He didn't understand why it wasn't safe for Sonja to go home. She had her boyfriend to protect her. He wanted to ask her to talk to him, but he promised he would wait on her. He would always be there for her and no matter what, he would be a friend. He loved her and just wanted her to be happy, even if it was with somebody else. Something was going on with her though and he made a promise to himself to keep an eye on her.

As he pulled into his driveway, her phone rang. She hesitated before answering it. He could hear whoever was on the phone yelling at her. She hung up and turned her phone off. He was worried. He had never seen this side of her. But, he knew he would be that friend she needed. He helped her inside his house and went to the kitchen to get them something to drink. He placed the delivery menus on the table for her to chose what she wanted to eat. She chose Chinese and went to take a shower while they waited for the food.

Once she was washed up and in her pj's, she went back out just as LaSalle finished putting the food out for them to eat. They watched ate in silence. She knew should would be in trouble tomorrow when she got home, but tonight, just peace and a goodnight's sleep. LaSalle gave her his bed and he slept on the couch. She didn't have to worry about the hits or insults and that is exactly what she needed.

Across town at Sonja's house, Brandon was furious. It was close to midnight and she was not there. She had turned off her phone after she hung up on him. She was going to get a good beating tomorrow. He was going to make sure she never did this again. For now, he had needs that he was going to get taken care of. He had another girlfriend on standby and called her over. He waited for her to get there and had sex with her in Sonja's bed, with no remorse.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all the reviews. I promise I will try to update more frequently, but with everything going on, it will be hard. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The next day, all Sonja could think about was going home. She knew she needed to get away from Brandon. She was stronger than this, but she did love him. She remembered the great times they used to have together. She wanted those days back. She tried many times to figure out where things went downhill for them but couldn't find the answer. She needed help and she knew if she told LaSalle, he would kill Brandon. That is not what she wanted. She couldn't go to Dwayne either because he would treat her like a kid. She thought about going to Tammy or Loretta. Loretta would just go to Pride, so she ruled her out. She didn't trust Tammy all that well. She thought about the only other person she trusted with her life. She grabbed her phone and headed to her car. She had to make this call away from everyone else.

Meredith sat in her living room watching her son play. After she left NCIS, she got married and had a handsome little boy. Her husband was killed in a gun fight, leaving her to raise their 2 year old son alone. She missed the team, who she considered her family. She was helping her son build with his bricks when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. It was Percy. Even though, she have not spoken to the petite woman since leaving the team, she was glad to hear from her. She went and sat on the couch before answering.

"Hey Sonja, what can I do for you?" She listened to her friend explain the horror that she had been going through. She couldn't believe that the strong willed woman that she had come to love like a little sister was being abused by the man she was seeing. She listened as her friend pleaded for her help. She promised that she would be there as soon as she could get a flight. She was going to help her friend.

Six hours later, Meredith and her son was driving to NCIS in New Orleans. She didn't know what she was walking into with the team. The way she left, she knew it hurt everyone. That didn't matter to her. She was here for a friend who needed her. She knew nobody else knew what was going on and she wouldn't say anything until Sonja was ready.


End file.
